The invention concerns a tensioning or gripping device, in particular, a linear or centering gripper, comprising at least one displaceable base jaw and a false jaw which may be placed on the base jaw, whereby the false jaw comprises two coupling sections running, at least in part, perpendicular to the direction of displacement of the base jaw and arranged one behind the other in the direction of displacement of the base jaw for connection to the base jaw. The invention also concerns a base jaw and a false jaw for such tensioning or gripping devices.
DE 102 19 524 A1 discloses a clamping chuck comprising a base jaw onto which a false clamping jaw can be detachably mounted. A pin is provided in the base jaw, which extends parallel to the clamping chuck axis and engages a pin receptacle provided in the false clamping jaw, for mounting the false clamping jaw. This prior art is problematic in that play-free arrangement of the false clamping jaw on the base jaw requires highly accurate production tolerances of the guidance of the pin and the pin receptacle.
DE 38 23 933 A1 discloses a clamping unit, wherein a clamping body is disposed on a main jaw. Analog to prior art according to DE 102 19 524 A1, this conventional device comprises a pin which engages a pin receptacle provided on the clamping body parallel to the chuck axis. The production tolerances must thereby also be precisely kept in order to realize play-free arrangement of the clamping body on the main jaw.
It is therefore the underlying purpose of the present invention to provide a clamping or gripping device for disposing a false jaw on a base jaw, if possible without play, in particular, in the direction of displacement.